Fantastic Four 2
Fantastic Four 2 was the planned sequel to Fantastic Four, which was originally set to be released July 9, 2017, but has since been cancelled. Cast To be added Production Before Fantastic Four began filming, 20th Century Fox announced plans for a sequel with a scheduled release date of July 14, 2017.The 2015 'Fantastic Four' Reboot Will Get a Sequel in 2017 Fox the Fox then rescheduled the release for June 2, 2017, with War for the Planet of the Apes taking its place on the July 14, 2017, slot.Channing Tatum’s ‘Gambit’ Gets 2016 Release Date; ‘Fantastic Four’ Sequel Moves Up It chan It changed the release date again to June 9, 2017, to be two weeks after Star Wars: The Last Jedi's initial scheduled release date of May 26, 2017.| title=Fantastic Four 2 Fears the Force, Moves Back a Week to June 9, 2017 After After the film flopped at the box office, the sequel was cancelled. However, if a sequel were to be released, it would be filmed on a bigger budget, with the same cast but a new director. The film would also have a lot of humor and plenty of action when the superhero team discover that Doom had made a deal with Galactus to destroy Earth. On August 23, 2016, Actors Miles Teller and Kate Mara had expressed interest in starring in the sequel, while screenwriter Simon Kinberg is hoping to get the project made. In September 2015, Tommy Wiseau has expressed enthusiasm in directing a sequel, having personal admiration for the film. In November 2015, the sequel was removed from Fox's release schedule.Fantastic Four Sequel Pulled from Fox Schedule|author = Perry, Spencer In May 2016, Kinberg reaffirmed his intent to make another Fantastic Four film with the same cast.| title=Fantastic Four 2 Could Happen With Same Cast Later that month, Toby Kebbell stated he had no interest in reprising his role as Dr. Doom if a sequel were to happen.Toby Kebbell Has No Interest In Making a Fantastic Four Sequel Both Miles Teller and Kate Mara said that they were open to returning for a sequel.Kate Mara Is Game for Fantastic Four 2 On February 24, 2017, when asked by Collider whether they would make another Fantastic Four movie, Kinberg stated "I have no idea. I think the truth is we would not do another Fantastic Four movie until it was ready to be made. One of the lessons we learned on that movie is we want to make sure to get it 100% right, because we will not get another chance with the fans".Producer Simon Kinberg on Plans for a ‘Fantastic Four’ Sequel On March 1, 2017, Kebbell told Hey U Guys that he would like to portrayed Doom again only if Marvel buys the rights.Exclusive: Toby Kebbell Would Return As Fantastic Four’s Doctor Doom…If Marvel Studios Get The Rights Back!Toby Kebbell talks Kong: Skull Island and what Doom could have been Stan Lee (co-creator of the Fantastic Four) also expressed interest in the Fantastic Four, as well as the X-Men, returning to Marvel Studios stating, "We should have all of our characters under Marvel. Remind me on my way home to do something about that. We'll do our best."Stan Lee wants the Fantastic Four and X-Men film rights to be back at Marvel However, Kevin Feige, president of Marvel Studios, has stated that there is no plans in having the Fantastic Four into the Marvel Cinematic Universe for now.EVEN KEVIN FEIGE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH FANTASTIC FOURNo FANTASTIC FOUR In MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE, Says KEVIN FEIGE In June 2017, Bleeding Cool reports 20th Century Fox has Seth Grahame-Smith working on a new treatment for the reboot that be a kid-friendly movie that's similar in concept to The Incredibles and that the new story will be told through the eyes of Mister Fantastic's and the Invisible Woman's children, Franklin and Valeria Richards.Rumours Of A New Fantastic Four Movie From Fox. You Know, For Kids. While promoting his new film Kingsman: The Golden Circle, director Matthew Vaughn has talked about directing a reboot of the film on apologize to everyone for the last film.Why Matthew Vaughn Really Wants Another Crack At Making A Fantastic Four Movie References Category:Cancelled Movies Category:Fantastic Four (Disambiguation)